


Hinter Schloss und Riegel

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Ich habe Strafe- ich habe harte Strafe verdient. Darum bin ich hier. Ich bleibe hier solange wie ich es für richtig erachte. Und sie mich hier halten können. Was nicht heisst, das ich alles ungesühnt hinnehme. Ich bin ein Mann, was immer sie mit mir auch getan haben oder tun werden.





	Hinter Schloss und Riegel

Die Anzahl von Auroren, die das Ministerium aufgeboten hatte, war geradezu lächerlich. Sie mussten jeden reingerufen haben, der zwei Beine hatte. Trotzdem knisterte die Luft vor Spannung. Die Grosse Halle war geräumt. Bis auf einen Mann. Und die zwei Toten. Er kniete auf dem kalten Fliesenboden, als ob er bete, den Kopf gesenkt wie in Demut. Einige Meter vor ihm lag klar erkennbar sein Zauberstab, ohne Magie konnte er ihn nicht mehr greifen. Jeder Auror, der den Raum betrat, schnappte zunächst nach Luft um dann zu erstarren. Der Ring an Menschen um den Mann schloss sich. Konnte man ihm trauen? Ihm? Oder stellte er ihnen eine besonders raffinierte Falle? Die Frage lag fast greifbar im Raum, bis die Stille unerträglich schien. Da hob der Mann den Kopf. Rabenschwarze Haare fielen ihm aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blick war kalt. Doch es zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als amüsiere ihn die Situation. Langsam und demonstrativ streckte er seine Hände aus, zeigte, das sie leer waren. Dann nahm er sie, für jeden gut sichtbar nach hinten, in der Haltung von jemand, dem die Hände hinter dem Rücken gebunden waren. Einer der Auroren murmelte ein paar Worte und band ihm magisch die Hände. Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Jemand anderes griff seinen Zauberstab. Der Mann stand langsam aus der knienden Position auf- bevor ihn jemand hochzerren konnte. Er würde den Rest seiner Würde bald abgeben müssen. Was nur recht war. Zwei Auroren griffen nach ihm, nicht besonders sanft. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die beiden Toten. Fast hätte er geweint. Doch diese Fähigkeit hatte er vor langer Zeit schon eingebüsst.  
Die Auroren behandelten ihn mit äusserster Vorsicht. Das Untersuchungsgefängnis lag unter der Erde. Schon am Eingang durchquerten sie mehrere schwere Gittertüren. Sein Restleben. So wie es sein sollte. Überwacht, weggesperrt. Jeglicher Rechte beraubt. Nicht weniger als vier Wachen begleiteten ihn auch hier, betrachteten ihn mit Argusaugen. Doch war er folgsam wie ein Lamm. Eine weitere Gittertür schlug hinter ihm zu. Ein leerer Raum. Eine Bank. Die Wachen um ihn herum. „Ausziehen“ schnauzte einer. Kalt war es hier. Nach und nach schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung. Zuletzt fiel es ihm schwer. Es erinnerte ihn an viele Demütigungen… in seiner Jugend. Dinge die er nie vergessen hatte. Er hatte sich nie wohl in seinem Körper gefühlt. Er fand sich nicht gutaussehend. Inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Doch das hiess nicht, das er sich dabei wohlfühlte sich so zu zeigen. Er war schlank fast dünn, sein Körper gezeichnet von Narben wie ein Soldat. Er hatte Gänsehaut. Das hämische Grinsen der Soldaten ob seiner Nacktheit liess Wut in ihm aufsteigen, die er nur schlecht unterdrücken konnte. Ein fünfter Mann- ein Heiler?- trat an ihn heran und durchsuchte ihn auf das Genaueste. Als ob er nun noch etwas hätte verstecken können… er schaute ihm in den Mund und machte auch vor seiner Männlichkeit nicht halt. Er spreizte ihm die Pobacken auseinander, spreizte seine Beine und fuhr die Innenseite seiner Beine hoch bis in den Schritt. Was auch immer er dann dort erwartete. Vielleicht tat er das nur, um zu zeigen, das er es konnte. Der Mann zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er seine zahlreichen Narben betrachtete. „Schläge hatten bei dir offensichtlich noch nie einen wirklichen Lerneffekt, oder?“ Er nahm ein Rasiermesser, griff nach seinen Haaren und zog ihm unsanft mit einem Ruck den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann schnitt er ihm die schwarzen Haare raspelkurz, stellenweise bis auf die Haut. Es schmerzte Snape, die langen Strähnen auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen. „Mitkommen!“. Begleitet von seinen Wachen und splitterfasernackt wie er war gingen sie lange, lange Gänge entlang. Sein Unbehagen wurde nur übertroffen von dem, was auf ihn wartete. Ein weiterer Raum. Dominiert von einer Liege mit Lederfesseln für Arme und Beine. „Da rauf“. Mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen spannte man ihn auf die Liege. In einer Ecke des sonst leeren und kalten Raums stand ein Kohlebecken, einige Eisen steckten darin. Der sogenannte Heiler griff nach einer Phiole. Er trat zu ihm und hob ihm den Kopf an. „du weisst was das ist?“ Er schluckte und nickte. Folgsam trank er. Ein weiterer Mann war unbemerkt hinzugekommen und presste ihm ein glühendes Eisen an den Hals. Sein lauter, überraschter Schrei klang durch den Raum, als sich der Gestank verbrannter Haut verbreitete. Seine Registriernummer. Als der erste Schmerz der Brandwunde abklang, setzten die Folgen des Tranks ein. Das Brennen im Schritt war unerträglich. Gerne hätte er sich gekrümmt, doch konnte er sich nicht rühren. Er wand sich vor Unbehagen. Er versuchte seine Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken. „Es dauert etwa drei Stunden bis die Wirkung abgeschlossen ist. Wir holen dich dann ab, Nummer 3997.“ „Und sowas war mal Professor und Lehrer… ein Mörder und Verbrecher. Das ist das mindeste, dafür zu sorgen das so ein Hurensohn und Abschaum sich nicht noch vermehrt“ sagte er im Plauderton zu seinem Kollegen. Mit einem klappernden Geräusch schlug die Gittertür zu. Draussen auf dem Gang herrschte ein reges Treiben. Immer wieder waren Leute am Gitter, sahen zu ihm herein. Er fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, nackt und gedemütigt. Doch was hatte er erwartet? Doch genau das. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Trotz der Kälte die in die Knochen kroch, war er schweissgebadet.  
„Und, wie schickt er sich?“ fragte der Vorgesetzte. Der Auror zuckte die Schultern. „Überraschend zahm. Nicht ein Fluchtversuch, kein Ansatz von Gegenwehr. Nicht einmal verbal.“ Sein Vorgesetzter zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Erstaunlich. Seid aber besonders wachsam. Er ist ein Top-Priority Gefangener. Du kennst die Vorgehensweise.“ Vor ihm lag eine Checkliste.  
1\. Inspektion – erl.  
2\. Eingehende Untersuchung , Rasur – erl.  
3\. Dauerhafte medizinische Kastration – erl.  
4\. Eingehende Befragung (Dauer offen)  
5\. Weitere Massnahmen abhängig von Verhalten und Einsicht des Angeklagten  
„Du solltest einen Heiler ansprechen. Ich vermute, das er uns mehr Arbeit macht. Ohne einen Eingriff wird es kaum gehen in diesem Fall. Der Mann ist ein Meister der Täuschung und der Lügen. Schliesslich hat er sogar V….oldemort zu täuschen vermocht. Und die Endlösung steht ohnehin auf dem Plan. Wenn alle Befragungen abgeschlossen sind, nehmen ihm wir seine Magie. Auch für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall das er entkommt. Zaubern wird er nie wieder.“  
Er wusste, was er hatte trinken müssen. Und er fand es- furchtbar. Demütigend. Degradierend. Warum eigentlich? Was machte es wenn er im Gefängnis verrottete. Und doch. Er würde keine Kinder mehr zeugen können, geschweige denn den Versuch unternehmen können. Das Brennen dort unten war immer noch die Hölle. Dabei waren die drei Stunden schon rum.  
Es waren dann fast 6 Stunden vergangen, als sie kamen. Die Zunge klebte ihm fast am Gaumen vor Wassermangel. Einer der Auroren machte ihn los, während die anderen ihn scharf beobachteten. Instinktiv krümmte er sich zusammen um seine schmerzenden Körperteile und wurde prompt angeraunzt. „Stell dich nicht so an, Nummer 3997. Komm.“ Wieder ging es lange Gänge entlang. Das Gehen war ihm sehr unangenehm.  
In einem anderen Raum warf man ihm einen rauen Kittel zu. „Zieh das an. Setz dich auf den Stuhl.“ Er spürte Erleichterung, das er etwas anzuziehen hatte. So fühlte er sich nicht mehr so angreifbar. Man drückte ihm das Schild mit seiner Nummer in die Hand und machte Bilder von ihm, von allen Seiten, inklusive dem Zahlenbrand an seinem Hals. Dann befragte man ihn nach Familie, Abstammung und anderen Daten. Es schien Stunden zu dauern. Der Brand am Hals und Glied und Hoden brannten wie Feuer.  
Endlich sperrte man ihn in einen kleinen etwas düsteren Raum. Die Gittertür schlug hinter ihm zu. Er stürzte sich auf den Eimer in der Ecke, der tatsächlich Wasser enthielt und trank gierig. Dann liess er sich in das schmutzige muffige Stroh fallen. Wie ein Kind zog er die Knie fast an sein Kinn. Begleitet von dem Brennen in seinem Unterleib fiel er in einen erschöpften Schlaf.  
Hogwarts war immer noch ein Hexenkessel aus Gerüchten und Gerede. Nur langsam hatte Dumbledore sich von Snapes Betäubungszauber erholt. Nicht das er ihm geschadet hätte, nein. Aber die Wirkung war langanhaltend gewesen, offensichtlich hatte Severus auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen das er ihm nicht dazwischenkam. Nun sass er allein- endlich- in seinem Büro und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Harry war tot! Und Voldemort auch… aber Harry. Ja, der Tag hatte kommen müssen. Er hatte es gewusst. Severus offensichtlich auch… Vor Albus lag eine Vorladung zu dem Gerichtsverfahren zur Verurteilung von Severus Snape. Doch er machte sich keine Illusionen. Snape würde das höchstmögliche Strafmass erwarten, ungeachtet der Tatsache, das er die Welt von Voldemort befreit hatte. Albus seufzte. Narren. Es war eine Schande, soviel Begabung und Talent sinnlos zu verschwenden und wegzusperren. Aber Snape selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, das es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Keine Chance für einen Freispruch. Zwei unverzeihliche Flüche. Albus nahm einen Schluck Whisky. Fast verschluckte er sich als die Tür zu seinem Büro mit Gewalt aufschlug. Lucius Malfoy stürmte in den Raum. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, sein Ausdruck blanke Wut. Mit grossen Schritten kam er auf den Schreibtisch zu und schlug den Gehstock mit einer Macht auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch das es knallte. Er beugte sich nach vorne und starrte Dumbledore direkt ins Gesicht. „WAS….WAS hast Du gemacht um Severus zu dieser Wahnsinnstat zu überreden???“ Albus seufzte. Lucius richtete sich auf und lief unruhig wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her, Albus wütende Blicke zuwerfend. „Die werden ihn NIE rauslassen. Was hat Severus dir getan? Er hat wahrlich besseres verdient von Dir- von uns allen!“ „Lucius. ER hat das selbst entschieden…“ Lucius hielt inne. Es waren nicht die Worte, die ihn überzeugten, aber der Tonfall. Albus klang müde und alt.  
Einige Tage lang verweilte Snape in dieser Zelle. Man gab ihm Wasser und einen undefinierbaren Brei. Gelegentlich starrten Leute in seine Zelle, doch niemand sprach ihn an, was ihm nur recht war. Er sass auf dem Boden auf dem bisschen schmutzigen Stroh, die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen, den Kopf auf den Knien. Er hasste es das die stoppelkurzen Haare nichts von seinem Gesicht verbargen.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Fähigkeit, seine Bestrafung zu ertragen überschätzt hatte. Doch er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich dem zu stellen. In den Tod zu fliehen wäre zu einfach gewesen. Es erschien ihm nicht angemessen als Preis für seine Schuld.  
Einige Tage später… „Hallo? Hallo? Wir brauchen einen Heiler. SCHNELL! Oder der verreckt uns hier!“ Angst klang aus der Stimme des Wächters. Der Heiler brauchte einen Moment. „Was ist denn los?“ Fragte er dann gleichgültig. „Ich weiss nicht. Nummer 3997…. Er liegt zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind, zittert am ganzen Leib. Er scheint grosse Schmerzen zu haben.“ Der Heiler trat nahe an die Gitterstäbe. Snape zitterte, immer wieder ging ein Ruck durch ihn. Seine Haare und der Fetzen den er trug waren klitschnass vom Schweiss. Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund wo er sich auf Lippen und Zunge gebissen hatte. Der Heiler lächelte fasziniert den entsetzten Wächter an. „Bringt ihn mir in meinen Untersuchungsraum. Das ist ein Post-Cruciatus-Anfall. Das will ich mir näher ansehen. Na los. Worauf wartet ihr?“ Zwei Wächter traten in die Zelle und zerrten Snape hoch, der aber direkt in sich zusammenfiel. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. „Er kann nicht laufen, Herr“. „Dann tragt ihn halt“ antwortete der Heiler höchst ungehalten. Halb schliffen halb trugen sie Snape bis zum Untersuchungsraum. „Auf die Liege. Bindet ihn fest.“ „Aber…“ „Nichts aber. Ich muss ihn untersuchen, und dafür muss er fixiert werden. Was ist, wenn er sich nur verstellt?! Und zieht ihm den nassen Fetzen aus.“ Widerstrebend folgten die Wächter. Snape zitterte am ganzen Leib, der Möglichkeit beraubt sich zusammenzurollen, sah man, wie die Schmerzen in Wellen wieder und wieder durch seinen Körper liefen, er zerrte vergeblich an den Fesseln die in Hand und Fussgelenke einschnitten, aber nicht nachgaben. Selbst die Wächter machten betretene Gesichter angesichts seiner Qualen. Der Heiler testete Puls, Blutdruck, Temperatur. Er machte sich Notizen. Ein jüngerer Heiler kam hinzu. „Das hier ist ein hervorragendes Beispiel für Post-Cruciato-Anfälle. Ich erwarte, das du darüber einen umfassenden Aufsatz verfasst. Offensichtlich hat er über Jahre häufiger Cruciato- folter verpasst bekommen. Bisher habe ich noch niemand gesehen mit solch stark ausgeprägten Spätfolgen, der noch nicht seinen Verstand verloren hat. Faszinierend. Ich gehe davon aus, das er die Folgen sonst medizinisch unterdrückt hat und jetzt quasi auf Entzug ist. Das verstärkt die Schmerzen erfahrungsgemäss immens.“ Der junge Heiler schaute verstört, als er sah, wie sich Snape unter Qualen in seinen Fesseln wand. Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund, die Augen waren verdreht das man das Weisse sah. „Cruciato Opfer fallen nicht in Ohnmacht, damit sie die Schmerzen voll erfahren.“ Sagte der ältere Heiler und lächelte, völlig unberührt von der Qual. „Sollten wir…ihm nicht etwas geben??“ fragte der Jüngere, dem der Anblick bald unerträglich wurde. Er konnte nicht umhin, Mitleid zu empfinden mit diesem gequälten Menschen. „Nicht doch. Das hier ist ein sehr wertvolles Studienexemplar. Wir werden ihn beobachten. Das sind wissenschaftlich höchst interessante Erkenntnisse.“ Snapes Qualen dauerten den ganzen Tag bis in die Nacht. Sein Körper musste völlig erschöpft sein, doch er zitterte immer noch wie Espenlaub. Erst am Morgen des nächsten Tages ebbten die Schmerzen ab, und er fiel in einen völlig erschöpften Schlaf. Eine Reihe von Ohrfeigen weckte ihn, sie machten ihn los und brachten ihn zurück in seine Zelle.  
Fast eine Woche später holten ihn die Wachen aus seiner Zelle. Wieder waren es vier mit ihren Zauberstäben im Anschlag und grimmigen Gesichtern. Sie führten ihn in einen weiss gekachelten Raum. 

„Zieh das aus und stell dich dorthin.“ Er tat wie ihm gesagt war. Im nächsten Moment ging ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers auf ihn nieder. Überrascht keuchte er auf. Ihm klapperten die Zähne als das Wasser stoppte. Die Wachen grinsten amüsiert. Auch der Raum war eiskalt. „Der Arzt möchte dich sehen, aber sauber.“ Sie schoben ihn durch eine Tür, wo die Liege mit den Hand- und Fussfesseln stand. Widerwillen stieg in ihm auf, was sie wohl diesmal mit ihm vorhatten. Doch er kämpfte das Gefühl nieder. Ohne jeglichen Widerstand liess er sich auf die Liege binden. Er sah so etwas wie Erleichterung in den Augen der Wachen. Hatten sie mit Schwierigkeiten gerechnet? Wieder liess man ihn warten. Immer wieder kamen Leute vorbei, starrten in den Raum hinein, wo er nackt und mit immer noch klappernden Zähnen lag. Erst Stunden später kam der Heiler, den er schon kannte. „Nummer 3997? Sehen wir mal, ob der Trank gewirkt hat.“ Ungeniert griff der Heiler nach seiner Männlichkeit, das es Snape die Schamesröte in die Wangen trieb. Der Heiler rieb und knetete sein Glied und seine Hoden um ihm irgendeine Regung zu entlocken. Er nahm sich viel Zeit und liess keinen Zweifel daran das er das Unbehagen seines „Patienten“ genoss. Snape schloss die Augen, seine Miene stoisch als ginge es nicht um ihn. Der Heiler lächelte amüsiert. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als ginge das alles dich nichts an, Nummer 3997. Egal wie störrisch Du Dich stellst, wir werden auch dich zerbrechen. Wir haben schon einige harte Nüsse geknackt.“ Snape schloss abermals kurz die Augen, um Fassung ringend und um seinen Hass in eine entfernte Ecke zu verbannen. „Erledigt“ sagte der Heiler dann knapp mit einem Ton der Befriedigung. Er nahm eine Liste und hakte den Punkt ab. „Ihre Befragung wird heute beginnen, Nummer 3997. Wir versprechen uns viel von den Informationen, die sie uns liefern können- liefern werden. Ich muss nicht erwähnen, das ein Mangel an Mitarbeit Konsequenzen haben wird?“ Der Heiler zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber dazu kommen wir, wenn es soweit ist. Ihre Wärter holen sie nachher ab.“  
Einige Stunden später kamen sie tatsächlich. Sie lösten ihm Arm – und Fussfesseln, warfen ihm einen Gefängniskittel zu zum Überziehen und forderten ihn auf mitzugehen. Es folgte wieder ein Spiessrutenlauf durch zahllose kalte Gänge. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schoben sie ihn durch eine Tür in einen kleinen Gitterkäfig mit gerade genug Platz für ihn und einen Holzhocker. „Hinsetzen!“. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür und wurde mehrfach verriegelt. Auf der anderen Seite des Gitters war ein Raum mit mehreren bequem aussehenden Stühlen und einer Tür. Diese öffnete sich gerade in den Moment als er hinsah. Wie ertappt senkte er den Kopf und sah auf seine nun abgekauten Fingernägel. Ein gepflegt aussehender Mann im Anzug setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und schlug eine Akte auf. Dann sah er auf, seinen Blickkontakt suchend, der nicht kam. Snape sah es aus den Augenwinkeln. Demonstrativ klatschte er eine Zeitung auf den Tisch, so dass auch Snape sie sehen konnte. Die Schlagzeile wechselte dank Magie ständig zwischen: „VOLDEMORT besiegt! HARRY POTTER heimtückisch ermordet! Ein Bild zeigte ein Bild der hergerichteten Toten, einer toten Schlange und ein Bild von Snape. Nicht gerade ein vorteilhaftes… „Guten Tag Mister Snape. Korrekter nun, Nummer 3997. Sie sollten der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, das sie mehrfach lebenslänglich bekommen. Die Grunddaten haben sie ja schon angegeben. Darum fangen wir mit den Hauptanklagepunkten an, bevor wir in die Details gehen. Sie geben zu, Tom Riddle und Harry Potter getötet zu haben?“ „Ja“ sagte Snape leise. „Und sie haben dafür den unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt, Avada Kedavra?“ „Ja“ sagte er genauso leise. Der Anwalt kritzelte aufgeregt in seine Akten. „Allein damit ist sicher, das sie keinen Fuss mehr vor die Tür dieses Gefängnisses setzen. War Ihnen das nicht klar?“ Snape sah erstmals auf, der Anwalt wünschte sich umgehend, er hätte es nicht getan. Der Blick dieser schwarzen Augen war unangenehm, als ob er ihm auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen konnte. „Ich habe es eben darum so gewählt.“ Unbehaglich sah der Anwalt weg. Unwillkürlich wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab. Sicher war sicher. „Haben sie noch mehr Unverzeihliche Flüche in ihrem Leben gewirkt?“. Snape sah wieder auf seine Nägel. „Alle“.  
„Haben sie sich nicht schuldig gefühlt, die unverzeihlichen Flüche an anderen Menschen einzusetzen?“ „Nein. Ich habe das im Dienst meines Herrn getan, dem ich Loyalität versprochen hatte. Nicht zu meinem Vergnügen oder diesen Menschen absichtlich zu schaden. Ich hatte keinen Grund sie zu hassen. Ich habe nur meine Fähigkeiten genutzt um dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen.“ „Und Avada Kedavra? Der Todesfluch? Wieviele Menschen haben sie getötet? “ Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe nur Menschen getötet, die auch mich ohne zu zögern getötet hätten. Zumindest bis vor einer Woche…“. „Wir werden ihre Angaben mittels Ihres Zauberstabs überprüfen. Wenn das abgeschlossen ist, werden wir diesen zerstören.“ Snape zuckte zusammen, als habe man ihn geschlagen. „Das war es dann für heute, Nummer 3997“ der Anwalt packte zusammen. „Ab morgen gehen wir in die Details.“ Er klopfte laut an die Tür. Hinter Snape öffneten sich die vielen Riegel. Er wurde hochgezerrt und von seinen Wachen abgeführt, während der Anwalt gerade darüber nachdachte, was seine Frau wohl zum Essen vorbereitet hatte. Warum sollte er sich über seinen „Fall“ Gedanken machen? Geständig, weggesperrt und bald auch rechtskräftig verurteilt. So wie es sein sollte. Unsanft schubste man ihn in seine Zelle. Sie wollten Feierabend machen. Er liess sich ins Stroh fallen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Ereignis, weswegen er gewollt hier war. Das Ereignis weswegen er zu Recht hier sass. Und das niemanden etwas anging. Es war schlimm genug das es in seinem Kopf war, ihn täglich zu foltern.  
Eine Menschenmenge hatte sich vor dem Gebäude versammelt. Das Ministerium hatte mit einem grossen Aufgebot an Sicherheitskräften vorgesorgt. Dabei war der Vorgang an sich- die Vorführung vor dem obersten Richter – nicht einmal öffentlich. Als Severus Snape mit seinen Wächtern eintraf, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Jeder versuchte ihn zu sehen, Rufe wurden laut „Mörder!“ Die Menge versuchte näher heranzudrängen, durch die Wächter gehindert. Die Wachen hatten es eilig, ihn hineinzubringen. Er trug nur diesen einfachen Gefängniskittel, die Hände waren ihm hinter dem Rücken mit schweren Handschellen fixiert. Die Auroren waren äusserst wachsam. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, beobachtete nur aus den Augenwinkeln was um ihn herum vorging. Nur Verantwortliche des Ministeriums und des Gerichts waren innen zugelassen. Fast nur… Einige besonders Privilegierte hatten sich den Zugang erkauft. Auch Lucius Malfoy war darunter. Zwar war sein blondes Haar mit einer Kapuze verdeckt, doch Severus sah ihn sofort. Er kannte ihn zu gut.  
Lucius verfolgte Severus Auftreten gespannt. Er hätte alle Zuständigen erwürgen können, das sie ihn so herabwürdigten. Der Mann hatte sie alle gerettet… und er wurde vorgeführt wie ein elender Mörder. Das Haar abgeschnitten, barfuss und mit einem groben Kittel bekleidet und gebunden. Wut trieb ihm das Blut in die blassen Wangen. Der Mann war ein verdammter Held. Aber was wussten sie schon. Severus hielt den Kopf gesenkt, doch trotz dieser demütigen Haltung strahlte er einen Stolz aus der Lucius den Magen herumdrehte. Am liebsten wäre er losgestürzt und hätte ihn hier herausgeholt.  
Severus spürte den Hass, den alle um ihn herum empfanden, fühlte ihre Furcht, die unbegründet war. Er verspürte den abstrusen Wunsch, zu lachen. Man führte ihn in den Stand des Angeklagten, wo er mit gesenktem Kopf zuhörte, was über ihn verlesen wurde. Er spürte wie Lucius Blick ihn regelrecht durchbohrte. Er schenkte ihm einen geheimen Blick, und ein minimalistisches Kopfschütteln. Lucius senkte den Kopf noch tiefer das ihm die Kapuze in Gesicht fiel. Er wünschte er müsste nicht hören, was es zu hören gab.  
Der Richter war fertig mit seinem Vortrag. Snapes Teil daran war kurz. „Angeklagter, was sagen sie zu den Vorwürfen gegen sie?“ Severus hob erstmalig den Kopf und sah den Richter an, der unter dem direkten Blick merklich zusammenzuckte. „Schuldig“ sagte Snape knapp. Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, unterbrochen von einigen „Mörder“ Rufen. „Bereuen sie ihre Taten?“ fragte der Richter. „Nein“ sagte Snape klar und deutlich. Zumindest nicht die, die der Richter im vorgetragen hatte… dachte er. Ein Tumult brach im Gerichtssaal aus und Snape wurde von den Wachen abgeführt, allerdings nun deutlich unsanfter als es nötig gewesen wäre. Vor der Tür spielten sich tumultartige Szenen ab, mehrere Male versuchten Leute ihn anzuspucken. Mit Mühe brachten ihn seine Wachen durch die Menge. Hätten sie ihn in die Finger bekommen hätten sie ihn wohl in Stücke gerissen. Vielleicht hätte man ihnen diese Freude und Genugtuung gewähren sollen, dachte Snape. Vielleicht war eine Gefängnisstrafe noch viel zu wenig um zu büßen, für ihn.  
Er hatte ihr gesagt, das er allein sein wollte, als er vom Gericht zurückkam. Sein Gesicht war hochrot gewesen vor Wut, und fast hatte sie erwartet, er würde mit seinem Schlangenstock um sich schlagen. Fast… der sonst so beherrschte Lucius Malfoy!! Doch dann hatte er sie einfach stehen gelassen und hatte sich in sein Schreibzimmer verzogen. Einen Tag und eine Nacht hatte er es nicht verlassen. Und sie hatte es nicht gewagt ihn zu stören. Trotz des Lärms, der von dort an ihr Ohr drang. Irgendwann war der verklungen. Nun war es still. Unheimlich still. Es reichte jetzt. Er hatte nichts gegessen. Jeder der Hauselfen, der gewagt hatte, ihn zu stören, weigerte sich nun, den Raum nur zu betreten. Narcissa schluckte. Sie horchte an der Tür. Stille. Dann drückte sie die Klinke herunter. Stille. Sie öffnete die Tür und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Das Zimmer war ein Schrotthaufen. Zerstörte, umgekippte Regale. Der teure Schreibtisch in Trümmern. Der Boden war bedeckt mit zerstörten Büchern, Papierknäueln, der Teppich befleckt mit Tinte. In einer Ecke, auf dem besudelten Teppich sass ihr Mann. Er trank aus einer fast leeren Flasche Whisky. Sein sonst so gepflegtes Haar war zerwühlt. Seine Augen waren eingefallen und rot umrandet. Sein Hemd hing mit abgerissenen Knöpfen offen über der Hose, er war barfuss. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten ihn. „Warum…“ murmelte er. „Warum hat er sich den Hyänen zum Frass vorgeworfen?“ murmelte er, ins Leere blickend. Langsam, vorsichtig ging Narcissa zu ihm, nahm ihn in die Arme. Das Schluchzen schüttelte ihn. „Narcissa, sag mir das?“ Er blickte sie an, und das Elend in seinem Blick rührte sie. „Ich weiss es nicht“ flüsterte sie, und zog ihn an sich.  
„Er ist- war über Jahre Professor meiner Schule! Da habe ich ja wohl das Recht, ihn zu sehen.“ Dumbledore ging vor dem Schreibtisch des obersten Richters hin und her. „Er ist ein Sonderfall. Nicht nur wegen der beiden Morde. Er war Voldemorts Ratgeber, das kannst auch du sicher nicht entkräften, oder Albus? Er hat die Nutzung aller Unverzeihlichen Flüche zugegeben. Und wer weiss was wir noch alles herausfinden. Wir haben beschlossen, diesen besonderen Fall zu nutzen um unser Wissen über die Todesser und die Dunklen Künste zu erweitern. Wer, wenn nicht er kann uns alles dazu sagen? Ganz abgesehen von sämtlichen Namen seiner Kollegen!“ „Haben sie nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen? Er hat uns von Voldemort befreit. Sollte das nicht eine Abmilderung seiner Strafe rechtfertigen?“ Der Richter runzelte die Augenbrauen. „Er hat seinen ehemaligen Herrn getötet. Bestimmt ein Racheakt. Und vor allem- Harry Potter! Einen unschuldigen Jungen! Und wie soll bitte die Abmilderung seiner Strafe aussehen? Von dreimal lebenslänglich auf zweimal lebenslänglich?“ Der Richter lachte humorlos. „Er wird kein Tageslicht mehr sehen, wenn es nach mir geht. Und in Anbetracht der Schwere der Schuld liefert uns das Gesetz den Rückhalt alle möglichen Methoden des Verhörs anzuwenden.“ Albus öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Wir werden sehen, in welchem Zustand er dies übersteht und wie lange er danach noch lebt. Aber sein Schicksal hat der Angeklagte selbst verschuldet. Nicht wir.“ Das beantwortete die Frage, warum Snape nicht in Azkaban einsass. Man würde ihn melken um jedes Quentchen Wissen aus ihm herauszuzwingen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. „Wann kann ich mit ihm sprechen?“ „Eigentlich ist es nicht in unserem Interesse, das er Besuch erhält. Aber um deinetwillen werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann, Albus.“  
Snape war keine Pause vergönnt. Vom Gerichtssaal brachte man ihn direkt in die Verhörzelle. Sein Verteidiger hatte schon Feder und Block parat. „So, wir beide haben noch viel vor. Ich würde sagen, fangen wir an mit einer Liste der ihnen bekannten Todesser. Als Voldemorts rechte Hand sollte das ja ein Leichtes sein. Fangen sie an, Mr. Snape.“ Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. War der Mann wirklich so dumm, wie er vorgab zu sein? Das er selbst seine verdiente Strafe annahm, bedeutete nicht, das er bereit war, andere ans Messer zu liefern. Es waren alte Freunde; alte Verbündete. Viele von ihnen hatten Familien. „Mr.Snape, etwas Willen zur Mitarbeit würde ihnen nicht schaden. Und Voldemort kann ihnen doch nichts mehr anhaben“. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, der Verteidiger schaute verärgert. Besass dieser Verbrecher die Frechheit ihn zu verspotten? „Für was halten sie mich? Ich bin ein Mörder, ein Totesser. Aber kein Verräter. Fuck off.“ Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, er hatte nicht die Absicht noch irgendetwas freiwillig preiszugeben. Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Severus knurrte der Magen, doch schlimmer war der brennende Durst. Der Verteidiger bombardierte ihn mit Fragen, beleidigte ihn, schrie ihn an, und das über Stunden. In der zweiten Nachthälfte liess er sich von einem Kollegen ablösen. Snape fielen die Augen zu, bis einer der Wächter hereinkam, er nahm ihm den Hocker weg und befahl ihm zu stehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er zusammensackte bekam er einen Schlag ins Kreuz. Doch bis zum nächsten Morgen sagte er nichts. In den frühen Morgenstunden verlor er das Bewusstsein. Der Wächter gab ihm ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen, doch auch die weckten ihn nicht auf. „Bringen sie ihn in seine Zelle. Mit einfachen Methoden kommen wir hier nicht weiter.“  
Schritte erklangen durch den Korridor. Statt weiterzugehen stoppten sie vor Snapes Zellengitter. Er sass an der Wand, die Beine angezogen, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Schmerzen verdrehten seine Eingeweide. Vom Essen konnte es nicht sein, denn er hatte heute und gestern nichts bekommen. Vermutlich war es das was man ihm als Wasser gab. Er sah nicht auf, obwohl er die Schritte gehört hatte. Hinz und Kunz gönnte sich die Freude, den berühmtberüchtigten Gefangenen Nr.3997 zu begaffen. Man schloss Wetten darüber ab, wann man ihn endlich gebrochen hatte, zu einem willenlosen Stück Gemüse reduziert hatte. Manche gafften nur, andere verspotteten und beschimpften ihn. Ein paar hatten ihn mit mitgebrachten Steinen beworfen bis ein müssiger Wächter sie irgendwann stoppte. Am besten war es sie zu ignorieren. „Snape? Severus Snape?“ Snape zuckte zusammen. Er hasste, es zugeben zu müssen, aber er ertappte sich dabei, häufiger auf Nr.3997 zu reagieren, wurde er doch nur noch so angesprochen. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen. Einer der Wächter stand an der Tür, der jüngste. Er sah sich um, etwas nervös. „Ich wollte nur…bitte, Mr.Snape. Warum tun sie sich das alles an? Sagen sie doch was sie wissen. Dann werden sie in Ruhe gelassen. Und man wird gnädiger sein wenn man ihnen ihre Magie nimmt. Ich habe Dinge gesehen…von dem was danach von manchen übrig blieb…bitte…geben sie doch auf.“ Es machte ihn nur noch nervöser, dieser unverwandte Blick Snapes aus schwarzen Augen, der ihn zu durchleuchten schien. Und er war froh das da ein Gitter war. Der Gefangene war ihm unheimlich, trotz seiner jämmerlichen Erscheinung mit rasiertem Kopf im schmutzigen Kittel. Snape seufzte tief. Es machte ihn irgendwie menschlicher…dachte der Wächter, weniger ängstlich. „Was bedeutet es ihnen?“ fragte Snape müde. „Lehnen sie sich zurück und geniessen die Show, wenn ein Mörder vernichtet wird.“ Der Wächter machte grosse Augen. „Aber sie haben uns von Voldemort befreit! Und…und…“ Snape sah ihn an. „Glauben sie noch an Dankbarkeit? Und das man erntet was man sät? Und an das Gute im Menschen auch noch?“ Er lächelte bitter. „Gehen sie. Beglücken sie jemand anders mit ihrem Mitleid. Ich finde es leichter zu ertragen, angespuckt zu werden, als bemitleidet“. Er schloss die Augen. Der Wächter starrte noch eine Weile, dann ging er, wortlos.  
Severus träumte… doch selbst in seinen Träumen fand er keine Gnade. Das Haus war zerstört. Unsicher wie lange es noch stehen bleiben würde. Das Baby weinte in seinem Laufstall, schützend davor seine Mutter. Seine Lily. Ihr gegenüber stand ER. Der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer dieser Welt. Er lächelte, ein unangenehmes Lächeln. Er hatte ihn gezwungen mitzukommen. Gezwungen dies hier zu sehen. Dumbledore hatte versagt. Oder… hatte er gelogen? Hatte er versucht, die Potters zu schützen? Hatte er das wirklich. Lilys panische Blicke gingen hin und her. James war tot, in einem Augenblick. Ein Narr, nicht einmal sein Zauberstab war in Reichweite gewesen. Es hatte Severus keine Mühe gemacht, über seinen toten Körper zu schreiten. Zu anderen, früheren Zeiten hätte er gar triumphiert. „Severusss. Du wolltest sie?“ Voldemorts Blick musterte Lily unangenehm. „Nimm sie dir. Jetzt.“ Snape riss die Augen auf. Lilys ängstlicher Blick mischte sich mit Hass für ihn, im Glauben, das sei was Sev wollte. Für das, was sie glaubte was er nun war. Ja, er hatte Voldemort gesagt, er begehre sie. Was er tat. Aber sie hier und jetzt…nun…zu vergewaltigen? Damit sie überlebte. Voldemorts höhnischer Blick wanderte an ihm hinunter. Mit einem Schritt trat auf Snape zu und griff ihm in den Schritt. Snapes sonst so steinerne Miene bekam einen Riss, als er Voldemorts prüfende Hand dort spürte. Der dunkle Lord lachte leise und kalt, als er Snapes Reaktion spürte. Sein Körper verriet ihn. Wie konnte er nur…. Jetzt, in dieser Situation…? „Sie könnte dein Kind tragen und überleben, Severusss. Schon heute. Aber wenn du nicht WILLST… dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Es hätte sie gerettet, weisst du?“ Voldemort machte eine schnelle Geste, die ihn mit einer Welle der Magie an die nächste Wand warf. Ein grüner Blitz und eine weitere Druckwelle liess das Haus erbeben. Ein Kind weinte.  
Ein eiskalter Wasserschwall traf ihn, und jemand packte ihm am Kragen seines nun nassen Kittels und zerrte ihn hoch. Der Wärter zwang ihn, Wasser aus dem Eimer zu trinken. „Es geht weiter, Nummer 3997.“ Energisch zerrte er den schlaftrunkenen Snape hinter sich her zur Verhörzelle. Der Hocker dort war entfernt worden. Einer seiner Wärter kam mit ihm herein, befahl ihm zu stehen. Snape schwankte, hielt sich am Gitter fest. Die Zähne klapperten ihm, es war kalt hier und er noch tropfnass. Es war ein anderer Mann, der ihm auf einem erhöhten Stuhl gegenübersass. „Nr.3997. Ich übernehme das Verhör von hier aus. Schauen sie mir in die Augen und öffnen sie mir ihre Gedanken. Dann wird es einfacher für uns beide.“ Snape schauderte es. Occlumentik? Der Mann hatte in seinen Gedanken nichts zu suchen. Er senkte den Kopf und sah weg. Umgehend bekam er eine Ohrfeige und einen harten Schlag ins Kreuz. „Schau ihn an“ schnauzte der Wächter. Mit Gewalt hielt er seinen Kopf, zwang ihn, geradeaus zu sehen. „Danke“ sagte der Verteidiger etwas spöttisch. Sein Blick versenkte sich in die schwarzen Augen… Snape wurde übel, Ekel erfüllte ihn ob des Eindringlings in seinem Kopf. Der Verteidiger sah… einen vernachlässigten, dünnen schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Geduckt und doch mit Trotz im Blick. Sah, wie er eine Schelle bekam, das er hart hinfiel. Er wimmerte, hielt sich den Kopf wo er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war…Whamm! Wie eine Steinmauer fiel eine Barriere in den Gedankenstrom und schloss den Verteidiger aus. „Verdammt!“ fluchte dieser als der Gedankenstrom endete und er rasende Kopfschmerzen bekam. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Barriere hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Der Wächter riss ihn herum und schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht. Severus lief Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, doch lächelte er spöttisch. Er hatte jahrelang Voldemort betrogen- und sie hofften ihn durchleuchten zu können. „Das Grinsen vergeht dir schon noch“ motzte der Wächter. Doch so hart sie es versuchten, der Verteidiger bekam so nicht mehr aus ihm heraus. Das Verhör wurde abgebrochen. Man brachte ihn in einen kleinen, grell erleuchteten Raum, wo man ihn zwang sich auf einen harten, wackeligen Hocker zu setzen und sich nicht zu rühren. Mehrere Male wechselten die Wachen. Die Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen und er wurde müde. Schnell hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Müdigkeit wurde übermächtig. Doch jedes Mal wenn er schwankte, kassierte er harte Schläge ins Gesicht. Die Müdigkeit war so gross, das es fast schmerzhaft war, die Augen offen zu halten, sitzen zu bleiben. Etliche Male fiel er einfach von dem Hocker, nur um jedes Mal wieder hochgezerrt zu werden. Seine Gedanken wurden wirr, drehten sich nur noch um den Wunsch zu schlafen. Fast. Nicht einmal jetzt wurde er seine Schuldgefühle los. Seine Erinnerungen. Nie. Er hatte all das verdient. All das und mehr. Niemand konnte ihn so quälen wie er sich selbst. Oder doch? Gnadenhalber gab man ihm ein paar Schluck zu trinken, das war es dann auch. Er taumelte mehr zur Verhörzelle als das er ging, sein Kopf hämmerte und alles um ihn herum schien zu verschwimmen. Der Wächter ging mit ihm in die Zelle und befahl ihm zu stehen. Er klammerte sich am Gitter fest, doch konnte es nicht verhindernd, das ihm ständig die Knie wegknickten, jedes Mal von Schlägen des Wächters quittiert. Dieser wurde des Spiels auch langsam müde. „Kann er nicht sitzen?“ fragte er die beiden Männer. Zwei Verteidiger? Snape war nicht in der Lage noch irgendetwas scharf zu sehen. Die Augen fielen ihm zu und sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein Ei, das jemand brutal mit einem Hammer bearbeitete. Mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich am Gitter fest. „Nein“ antwortete einer der beiden Männer kalt. „Er muss uns endlich Antworten geben!“. Eine Stunde und unzählige blaue Flecken später, brachte man ihm einen Hocker auf dem Snape zusammenklappte. „Legilimens!“ Snape spürte, wie etwas sich gewaltsam einen Weg durch seine Gedankenbarrieren bahnte. Sein Kopf hämmerte, die Schmerzen steigerten sich, als ob sein Kopf in Flammen stünde. Doch der dunkle Lord war stärker, viel stärker gewesen. Der Verteidiger sah…eine Runde Gestalten, maskiert, in Kapuzen. Hörte eine unheimliche näselnde Stimme. Sah eine maskierte Gestalt sich am Boden winden… In dem Moment spürte er wieder die Mauer fallen in seine Gedanken, nein keine Mauer, eine Flammenwand. Es tat einen Schlag und er fiel von seinem bequemen Stuhl zu Boden. Sein Kollege eilte zu ihm. „Alles in Ordnung?“. Der andere stöhnte, der Kopf dröhnte ihm. „Dieser Bastard…“ knurrte er. Auch Snape war von seinem Hocker gefallen. Er knirschte mit dem Zähnen, seine Hände an die Stirn gepresst, im vergeblichen Versuch die hämmernden Schmerzen einzudämmen. „Kannst du weitermachen?“ „Nein“ knurrte der Gefallene. „Bringt ihn weg! So kommen wir nicht weiter!“ Zwei Wächter schliffen ihn mehr als das er ging zurück in seine Zelle, wo er liegenblieb wie ein Haufen Elend. Sein Körper schrie nach Schlaf, doch die hämmernden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf hinderten ihn lange daran. Gequält rollte er sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Erst gegen Morgen siegte die Müdigkeit und er schlief, verfolgt von Alpträumen… und immer wieder Lily. Und der dunkle Lord, der forderte, sie zu beanspruchen. „Du hättest sie retten können“ flüsterte er mit seiner Schlangengleichen Stimme und weckte Snape damit wieder auf. Soeben schlug die Gittertür hinter einem Wächter zu, der innehielt, als er bemerkte das Snape sich rührte. Dieser robbte zu dem Eimer Wasser und trank gierig. Der Wächter bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick und ging. Völlig erschöpft lehnte Snape sich an die Wand. Er musste kurz eingenickt sein.  
Kurze Zeit später holten ihn die Wächter ab. Wortlos brachten sie ihn in den Untersuchungsraum und fixierten ihn dort auf der Liege. Sie stellten sich neben ihm auf wie eine Eskorte. Wenig später traf eine grössere Gruppe von Männern ein in offiziellen Roben und ein Oberster der Gefängnisleitung. Snapes Erstaunen wuchs, und sein Unbehagen was nun geschehen würde. Er wünschte, er könne den Männern zumindest auf Augenhöhe begegnen statt gebunden auf dieser Liege präsentiert zu werden. Offensichtlich war die Delegation nun vollständig. Einer der Männer- offensichtlich vom Zaubereiministerium-trat vor. „Nummer 3997. Ihr Zauberstab wurde einer gründlichen Untersuchung unterzogen. Das Ergebnis der von ihnen ausgeführten Zauberspüche war- unseren Erwartungen gemäss- erschütternd. Damit wurde nicht überraschend beschlossen, das ihr Zauberstab zerstört wird. Wir werden dies hier und jetzt vor ihren Augen durchführen.“ Snape konnte einen Laut des Entsetzens nicht unterdrücken. Es war ein Teil von ihm…jemand schien seinen Magen umzudrehen… Die Männer der Delegation konnten und wollten ihre Schadenfreude nicht verbergen. „Desweiteren…wird ihr Verhör fortgeführt. Nehmen sie bitte zur Kenntnis das wir bei weiterem Widerstand Ihrerseits auch noch andere Methoden auf Lager haben. Wenn all dies abgeschlossen ist, werden unsere Heiler in einer Operation den Teil ihres Gehirns der für Magie zuständig ist, ausbrennen.“ Snape riss die Augen auf und presste die Lippen zusammen um jeden Laut zu unterdrücken. Er hatte davon gehört, die Todesstrafe war ausser Mode gekommen. Diese neue Verfahrensweise war der Ersatz. In den wenigen Fällen, die an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen waren, hatten die Delinquenten danach mehr verloren als nur die Magie…Erblindung, Verlust der Stimme oder Wahnsinn. Bevor er sich erholt hatte, trat einer der Männer näher. Er hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab vor die Nase. Dann spannte er ihn in eine Schraubstockähnliche Vorrichtung ein. Snape wand sich in seinen Fesseln mit nahezu körperlichem Unbehagen. Er versuchte…Magie ohne Zauberstab, versuchte… einer der Wächter trat vor und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. „Das würde dir so passen“ er riss Snape aus der Konzentration seinen Zauberstab zu sich zu rufen. Sterne flackerten vor seinen Augen, als er das Knirschen hörte, mit dem der Zauberstab unter dem Druck zermalmt wurde. „Incendio“ die Reste seines Zauberstabs gingen in Flammen auf. Die Männer der Delegation nickten sich befriedigt zu. In Snape stieg eine Welle auf von Verzweiflung…und Hass. „Wir überlassen ihnen nun ihren Gefangenen. Unsere Aufgabe hier ist erledigt. Verständigen sie uns, sobald sie ihm seine Magie nehmen. Schönen Tag noch“. Der Gefängnisbeamte schaute befriedigt. „Lasst mich mit ihm einen Moment alleine. Ich rufe Euch wenn ich fertig bin.“  
„So, Nr.3997. Es wäre in deinem höchsteigenen Interesse, wenn du uns etwas entgegenkommst im Verhör und uns Namen nennst. Vielleicht willst du dich ja selbst an dem einen oder anderen rächen? Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus, was spielt es also für eine Rolle? Und ein paar Sympathisanten unter den Schülern von Hogwarts am besten auch. Damit wir das Übel ausrotten können, bevor es entsteht. Hm?“ Er trat näher heran, und hob mit dem Zeigefinger Snapes Kinn an. Der Hass, der ihm entgegenschlug erschreckte ihn für einen Moment. Doch was sollte passieren, wenn dieser angebunden war wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank…las Snape in seinen Gedanken. Im nächsten Moment landete der Zauberstab des Heilers in seiner gebundenen Hand. Entsetzen zeigte sich im Blick des Mannes, der im nächsten Moment gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde, mit einer Macht, das man die Knochen brechen hören konnte und das Blut nur so spritzte. Snape war selbst überrascht, das er mit dem fremden Zauberstab einen solchen Effekt erzielt hatte. Im nächsten Moment schon waren die Wächter heran, nahmen ihm den Zauberstab ab. Die beiden wechselten einen Blick, dann machten sie ihn los… Harte Schläge trafen ihn ins Gesicht, in die Magengrube, in den Schritt, bis er blutend und schmerzgekrümmt zu Boden ging. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie er in seiner Zelle landete.  
Endlich hatte Dumbledore die Genehmigung erhalten, Severus zu besuchen. Man hatte ihm klar verständlich gemacht, das Besuche generell nicht erwünscht waren. Zudem Severus die Höchststrafe erwartete, unter den Umständen waren keinerlei Hafterleichterungen oder Annehmlichkeiten vorgesehen. Nur durch seinen hohen Status im Wizengamot und gute Beziehungen wurde es doch möglich. Als er mit der schriftlichen Genehmigung vorsprach, wollte man ihn dennoch abweisen. Der Pförtner schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich! Ich weiss nicht, wer so etwas unterschreibt! Mit Verlaub, Professor, aber sie haben sicher bessere Verwendung für ihre kostbare Zeit als mit Schwerverbrechern zu plaudern.“ Albus runzelte die Stirn „Vielen Dank für ihre Fürsorge, aber das kann ich sicherlich noch selbst entscheiden. Er war lange Jahre mein Mitarbeiter. Diese Genehmigung ist verbindlich!“ Der Pförtner warf nochmals einen Blick auf das Schriftstück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte sie wegschicken. Nach dem, was gestern passiert ist.“ „Und das wäre?“ „Er hat einen Heiler getötet.“ Albus verzog keine Miene und wartete. „Nun gut. Sie bekommen eine vierköpfige Eskorte.“ Man brachte Albus in ein Besucherzimmer, das durch ein Gitter zweigeteilt war. Es war kalt und feucht hier, es roch nach Schimmel. Auf der anderen Seite brachte ein Wächter eine schmale Gestalt in einem fleckigen Gefängniskittel herein und setzte ihn auf einen Hocker. Der Wächter entfernte sich etwas aber behielt Snape im Auge. Seine Füsse waren in Ketten, genau wie seine Hände, die auf dem Rücken zusammengekettet waren. Angenehm konnte das nicht sein. Bei näherem Ansehen wurde klar, das die Flecken in seinem Kittel getrocknetes Blut waren. Eins seiner Augen war fast zugeschwollen und blutunterlaufen. Es war offensichtlich, das die Wärter ihre Wut über das Ereignis an ihm ausgelassen hatten. Das war zwar offiziell nicht erlaubt, aber wurde allgemein geduldet in Zauberergefängnissen. Offensichtlich unter Schmerzen setzte Severus sich etwas anders hin. Trotz seines Zustandes wirkte er hellwach.  
„Warum Severus? Warum hast du diesen Mann getötet?“ „Weil er so töricht war, mir dazu die Gelegenheit zu geben. Ich bin hier aus freiem Willen. Ich habe Strafe- ich habe harte Strafe verdient. Darum bin ich hier. Ich bleibe hier solange wie ich es für richtig erachte. Und sie mich hier halten können. Was nicht heisst, das ich alles ungesühnt hinnehme. Ich bin ein Mann, was immer sie mit mir auch getan haben oder tun werden. Er hat mich beleidigt und verhöhnt und den Preis bezahlt.“ Snapes Lächeln war kalt, doch nicht ohne Stolz. Albus betrachtete Snape. Er hatte nie geglaubt, ihn ganz zu kennen. Aber er hatte gehofft, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihm bei der Umsetzung seiner Pläne zu helfen. Severus war ein Werkzeug, eine scharfe Waffe gewesen, ohne die er keine Chance gesehen hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Mit genügend Zeit, wäre Snape in der Lage gewesen, selbst so mächtig zu werden wie der Dunkle Lord. Beide hatten sie es gewusst. Halte deine Freunde nahe bei dir, deine möglichen Feinde noch näher… Albus unterbrach sein Grübeln. „Erklär dich, Severus. Du hast mir Treue geschworen“ es war eine Forderung. „Das habe ich nicht. Ich habe versprochen Potter zu schützen um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Um Lilys Opfer Sinn zu geben.“ Albus zuckte die Schultern, sein Ausdruck kalt „dann bist du ein Eidbrecher“. „Vielleicht“ sagte Severus ungerührt. „Sie können den Begriff gerne meinem schlechten Ruf hinzufügen. Doch sie sind ein Lügner und Betrüger, Professor. Denn Sie….haben mich glauben lassen, es geht darum Potter zu schützen. Und mich damit geködert. Wie lange wollten Sie mich und Potter noch im Ungewissen lassen? Das wir ihn nur darauf vorbereitet haben, im rechten Moment wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank zu trotten.“ Albus öffnete den Mund- und schloss ihn wieder. Die verbleibenden Horcruxe hatte er längst zerstört. Voldemort war besiegt. „Und du, Severus?“ Snape schnaubte. „Ob tot oder eingekerkert, was kümmert es dich. Der grundgute Schulleiter von Hogwarts kann seine Schule weiter leiten, frei von dem berühmtberüchtigten Tränkemeister. Ein Happy End. Alles ist gut.“ Albus räusperte sich. „Wir hätten zusammen einen anderen Weg finden können, auch für dich“. Snape lachte humorlos. „Das hast du mir schon damals versprochen. Hier in dieser Welt mit ihren ach so gerechten Gesetzen ist kein Platz für Verbrecher wie mich. Geh. Geh einfach.“ Er drehte sich weg, Albus sah nur die kurzgeschorenen Haare, verklebt von Blut, wo ihn Schläge getroffen hatte. Albus stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er war- müde. Er war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er auf der richtigen Seite der Gitterstäbe sass. Überhaupt nicht. Er stand auf, wie ein alter, gebrochener Mann. „Auf Wiedersehen, Severus“ seine Stimme klang brüchig und alt. Snape sah auf, sah ihm nach, mit diesem kalten, anklagenden Blick. Wer hatte Albus erlaubt, Schwäche zu zeigen?  
Albus musste es als besonderen Gunstbeweis betrachten, das er Severus noch einmal besuchen durfte. Er war informiert worden, das man morgen den Eingriff vornehmen wollte. Den, der Snapes Magie für immer zerstören würde. Dieser Eingriff ersetzte den Kuss durch Dementoren, der heutzutage als unakzeptabel galt. Auch wenn dieser operative Eingriff etwas Neues war, was noch nicht lange praktiziert wurde… im Versuchsstadium. Die Delinquenten hatten eine grosse Überlebensrate… doch oft gab es neben der fehlenden Magie noch andere Ausfälle. Viele wurden blind, taub, verloren ihre Persönlichkeit, wurden verrückt oder konnten nicht mehr sprechen. Man hatte noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit der Methode, deshalb wurden Angeklagte schwerster Vergehen als Versuchsobjekte sehr geschätzt. Er wusste nicht, ob er danach noch einmal mit Snape sprechen konnte, oder mit dem Snape, den er kannte… bei dem Gedanken lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte einige dieser bedauernswerten Menschen getroffen. Bar jeder Erinnerung wer sie früher gewesen waren. Die Erinnerung an ihre leeren Augen liess ihn schaudern.  
Snape sah Dumbledore entgegen. Er wusste, was ihm bevorstand. Das sie vielleicht das letzte Mal miteinander sprachen. Snape wirkte ruhig, frei von der Bitterkeit ihrer letzten Begegnung. „Kann ich irgendetwas für Dich tun?“ fragte Dumbledore. Snape nickte. „Ja. Erzählen sie mir von Hogwarts“. Dumbledore wirkte überrascht. Dann nickte er. Und begann zu erzählen. Vom Schulalltag. Kleine Anekdoten, den Streichen der Schüler und Peeves. Langsam lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Snape lehnte den Kopf an das Gitter, das sie trennte. Und er lauschte ihm, ganz in sich versunken, wie einem Märchenerzähler.  
Mit einem lauten Klirren das in den Ohren wehtat, schlug hinter Snape die Tür der Besucherzelle auf. „Die Zeit ist um“ schnauzte der Wächter unfreundlich. Er zog Snape rigoros vom Gitter weg. Snape warf keinen Blick zurück. Folgsam ging er vor dem Wächter her, den Kopf gesenkt. Als sich die Gittertür laut schloss, war es Dumbledore als sei er selbst es, der eingesperrt wurde…  
Es war in aller Frühe am nächsten Tag. Zu essen hatte es nichts gegeben, Severus schwindelte und der Magen knurrte ihm. Vier Wachen führten ihn mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen durch die langen, kalten Gänge. Seine metallenen Fussfesseln klirrten und scheuertem ihm wieder die Haut blutig. In einem Raum angekommen, der dem Hinterzimmer eines Schlachthauses glich, schnitt ihm einer den dreckigen Kittel vom Leib. Sie schoben ihn unter eine eiskalte Dusche, das ihm die Zähne klapperten. Tropfnass und nackt wie er war, brachten sie ihn in einen weiteren Raum, der bestimmt war von diversen medizinischen Gerätschaften, eins davon war definitiv eine bösartig aussehende Säge. Und eine Operationsliege, auf der sie ihn festbanden. Einer der Männer rasierte ihm eine Kopfseite komplett kahl, dann band er ihm auch den Kopf fest, was sein Unbehagen nur erhöhte. Ein ihm fremder Heiler trat an ihn heran und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuss, keinen Zweifel daran lassend, das er seine Machtstellung genoss. „Severus Snape….hm?“ Er betonte den Namen wie ein Schimpfwort. „Sehen wir mal, was morgen noch von ihnen übrig ist, Nummer 3997. In ihrem Fall werde ich gründlicher vorgehen müssen. Schon möglich das dabei einige ihrer Lebensfunktionen beeinträchtigt werden. “ Der Heiler lächelte, kalt. Severus rührte sich unbehaglich, die vier Wachen hatten den Raum nicht verlassen, und liessen ihn nicht aus den Augen. Der Heiler trat an ihn heran und setzte ihm eine Phiole an die Lippen. Folgsam trank er. Im Nu konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren, er war wie gelähmt. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als der Heiler sein Skalpell an seinem frischrasierten Kopf ansetzte… Blut lief ihm in die Augen. „Ein Totesser weniger“ sagte der Heiler gutgelaunt, die Wachen lachten. „Dreckspack!“. Severus schloss die Augen. Im nächsten Moment schien der Boden zu beben, ein weiterer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er wusste nichts mehr von sich…  
Er erwachte in Ruinen. Durch einige Risse in der Decke wurde der Raum nur schwach beleuchtet. Schwere Brocken hatten sich bei dem Erdbeben aus der Decke gelöst und hatten alle Leute erschlagen, die mit ihm im Raum gewesen waren. Er stellte fest, das er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Konnte er? Auch seine Liege war von einem Brocken getroffen worden, wenn auch ohne ihn zu erschlagen. Seine linke Hand war frei. Mühsam löste er die Fesseln, die seinen Kopf fixierten, dann die an der anderen Hand, und befreite dann seine Füsse. Ungeschickt und steif rutschte er von der Liege. War er hier eingeschlossen? Als er sich aufrichtete, schwindelte ihn. Immer noch rann ihm Blut in die Augen. Er wischte es weg und sah sich um. Doch weder an die Sachen noch an die Zauberstäbe der Erschlagenen kam er heran. Er hätte keine Kraft gehabt, die Steine zu bewegen. Die Tür hatte es aus den Angeln gehoben, der Schutt dort liess genug Raum. Mühsam bahnte er sich auf Händen und Knien einen Weg über und durch den Schutt. Immer wieder wurde ihm übel und schwindelig. Ewigkeiten musste er schon durch den Schutt stolpern und kriechen. Bis plötzlich vor ihm ein breiter Sonnenstrahl zeigte, wo er hin musste. Wie lange hatte er keine Sonne gesehen? Er hatte nicht gedacht, das man sie so missen konnte. Er trat durch den breiten Mauerriss ins Freie. Ihm zu Füssen lag ein Mann, der Zauberstab neben seiner reglosen, ausgestreckten Hand. Vorsichtig sah Snape sich um, doch es war niemand hier. Noch nicht.

 

 

Er nahm den Zauberstab an sich und betrachtete den Mann. Es war der jüngste der Wächter, derjenige, der mit ihm gesprochen hatte. War er tot? Aus einer Stirnwunde rann Blut. Doch er sah ihn atmen, offensichtlich war er nur bewusstlos. Mühsam zog er ihm seine Robe aus und zog sie sich über. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Mann. Doch er verspürte kein Bedürfnis etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, keinen Hass, keinen Grund. Er murmelte einen Heilzauber und sah befriedigt, wie die Blutung stoppte. Dann warf er einen Blick zurück auf die Ruinen seines Gefängnisses. Irgendwie fühlte er sich… von Bürden befreit. Als habe ihm etwas das Gewicht seiner Schuld genommen.  
Taumelnd ging er los. Er wusste nicht wohin, was tun. Er setzte nur einen Schritt vor den anderen. Vielleicht würde er sterben. Aber das erste Mal seit seiner Jugend fühlte er sich wieder frei. Er ging und ging. Blut lief ihm aus der Stirnwunde und ihm schwindelte. Dann fiel er, die Welt versank.

Panisch rannte der Mann durch den dichten Wald. Er sah hinter jeden Busch, jede Bodenwelle. Er war verschwitzt, sein Atem ging schnell. Sein Gesicht gerötet, seine langen blonden Haare verschwitzt und schon voller Blätter und Äste. Den Zauberstab hatte er aus seinem Gehstock gezogen, bereit, sollte ihn jemand aufhalten. Derjenige würde das teuer bezahlen. Mehrere Male hielt er inne, um enttäuscht weiterzulaufen. Dann auf einmal, es stockte ihm der Atem. Er blieb stocksteif stehen, aus Angst, was er finden würde. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Tränen rannen ihm durchs Gesicht, doch es war ihm egal. Severus lag, wie er gefallen war, wie geschossenes Wild. Die nackten Beine und Füsse wie im Lauf. Der halb kahlrasierte Schädel war blutüberströmt, die andere Hälfte seines Kopfes mit schwarzen Haarstoppeln bedeckt. Sein Gesicht wirkte gleichzeitig ausgemergelt und trotzdem entspannt wie im Schlaf. Was von seinen Armen und Beinen zu sehen war, war bedeckt mit blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen. Das Brandzeichen an seinem Hals wirkte rot und entzündet. War er tot? Lucius hätte die Welt umarmen können, als er ihn atmen sah. Lucius zog Severus vorsichtig in seine Arme. „Verdammt, Severus, warum?? Wann wirst du endlich mal auf Dich selbst aufpassen statt auf andere??“ Severus schlug überraschend die Augen auf, dann lächelte er schief, noch völlig benommen. „Nie…“ flüsterte er. „Aber… jetzt bist du ja hier“. Lucius Mund zuckte, konnte er gleichzeitig weinen und lachen? „Ja. Komm. Ich bringe dich nachhause.“


End file.
